Geoffrey Mitchell
| power=| appearance=| }} Geoffrey Mitchell is a retired lawyer who specialized in prosecuting SuperVillains. Prior to his career in law, he served as an agent and later Commissioner of the American SuperHuman Authority until he was dismissed by President Nixon in 1970. He is indirectly responsible for the creation of the Coalition of Corruption and the League of Salvation, and his son Joshua revived the Children of Equality after they were thought to have disbanded. Description Despite his advancing age, Geoffrey still takes great pride in his appearance. His white hair is neatly styled, revealing no bald spot or receding hairline. His sweater vests are primarily black over a crisp white shirt, with a clip-on tie to give the appearance of wearing a suit. He has a noticeable limp with his right leg, and has difficulty walking without a cane. History Geoffrey was born to a prestigious political family, and was groomed from an early age for life as a politician. He was less than enthused about life as senator, however, and as a young adult applied instead to the FBI, the CIA, and the Secret Service in an attempt to escape a boring life of writing policy. His father used his influence to ensure that each of these agencies turned Geoffrey down, but was unprepared when Geoffrey's applications caught the eye of recruiters in the ASA. Geoffrey leapt at the ASA's offer, becoming a field agent by 1953. In the wake of some internal conflict in the ASA, Geoffrey was promoted to Commissioner of the ASA, beating out agency favorite Simon Edwards. This slight, at its heart a machination of Geoffrey's father, was not well regarded by much of the ASA, and Geoffrey would spend most of the rest of his career trying to keep his subordinates in line. This, coupled with constant pressure from Congress to take the ASA public, turned Geoffrey into a cross, exasperated caricature of himself who took to drinking to cope. 'To Rule the World!' In 1970, Geoffrey sent his lead black ops agent Myster E on a fateful assignment to capture Doctor Danger, a European scientist believed to have been behind several attacks on the ASA. Danger managed to turn Myster E against Geoffrey, and instead of bringing Danger in Myster E started a fire which destroyed much of the ASA's headquarters. Geoffrey attempted to intercept the fleeing SuperVillains as they escaped the blaze, but was incapacitated by Danger, who used a hastily-built ray gun to shoot a hole clean through Geoffrey's right leg. Unable to send his own operatives after the duo, Geoffrey tapped a number of out-of-agency contacts, eventually settling for New York SuperHero Mentor. Mentor initially wanted no part of working with the ASA, but reluctantly conceded to tracking down Myster E after considering the damage he could cause roaming free. ---- Given the scope of Myster E's defection, the ASA came under intense scrutiny, and many of its programs were suspended indefinitely. President Nixon personally dismissed Geoffrey, whose drinking spiraled into a full blown addiction. His alcoholism damaged his relationship with both his wife and young son, and after several years he sought rehabilitation before his marriage was completely destroyed. Unable to return to an active job on account of his weak leg, he took up practice of law, lending his experience with SuperHumans to cases involving SuperVillains. Geoffrey retired at age 70, and is now living in a quiet retirement home outside his native Charleston. To Save the World! This character did not appear in To Save the World! Personality Relationships and personality. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Geoffrey has no powers. Category:Civilian Category:Government Category:The TSTW Chronicler